


Jorgen's Contract

by PaperFox19



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Age Play, Anal Sex, Diapers, M/M, Muscles, Oral Sex, Watersports, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Summary: Ever since the temporary fairy incident Jorgan has had issues. He makes a deal with Timmy so the boy can keep his fairies no matter how old he gets. Fetishes Used a Series of Drabbles.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Jorgan’s Contract

Pairing: 16 year old Timmy/Jorgan

Summary: Ever since the temporary fairy incident Jorgan has had issues. He makes a deal with Timmy so the boy can keep his fairies no matter how old he gets. Fetishes Used a Series of Drabbles.

Part 1 The Contract

Timmy had grown up a lot since he was 10 so when Jorgan offered him a contract to let him keep his fairies no matter how old he got he was going to read it over completely. The teenager looked up from the contract with a smirk. “You got yourself a deal Jorgan, I read the little clause here you become my fairy along with Cosmo and Wanda and Poof. I never knew you were interested in such things.” Timmy said and Jorgan began to sweat and laugh nervously.

“Hehe well you have a knack for changing people Turner.” Jorgan said and Timmy signed the contract.

“I think it’s Master.” Timmy said pointing at a clause in the contract.

“Yes Master.” With a snap of his fingers he poofed Timmy and him home.

Part 2 Living Arrangements

Timmy showed the contract to Cosmo and Wanda who laughed and Jorgan blushed. “Stop laughing or I’ll crush you!” Jorgan snapped and the two turned into fish and hid in the castle.

“Alright Jorgan that’s enough.” Jorgan stopped glaring at Cosmo and Wanda. “Get into your uniform.” Jorgan blushed and snapped his fingers. In a flash Jorgan was wearing nothing but a baby diaper.

“Now a nice big crib for you to sleep in.” Jorgan poofed up a giant crib big enough for his muscled body.

Jorgan was aroused, so aroused the diaper could barely contain his massive cock. His nipples were hard and he had never been happier!

Part 3 Milk Time

Timmy unzipped his pants and freed his own 6 inch cock. “I wish I had a foot long arousal.” Jorgan snapped his fingers and Timmy’s cock grew to the massive 12 inch long pecker that had Jorgan drooling. “Ok Jorgan milk time.” Timmy said and Jorgan crawled on all fours like a baby and began sucking Timmy’s dick.

“Oh yeah suck it baby!” Timmy moaned and Jorgan obeyed and began to deep throat Timmy’s dick. Timmy moaned in pleasure. “Oh yeah Jorgan!!” Timmy moaned.

Timmy came and flooded Jorgan’s mouth with thick milk. Jorgan moaned at the taste. He couldn’t stop himself he came as well and soiled the diaper.

To be continued…

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Jorgon’s Contract Drabble Set 2

Diaper Change

With Jorgon’s cum soaked diaper Timmy knew it was time to give Jorgon a changing. “Changing table please.” Timmy said and Jorgon snapped his fingers, and a massive table and Jorgon appeared on it. Timmy came over and undid the sides and removed the soiled diaper.

Jorgon blushed as his cum soaked cock and balls were exposed, his crotch was completely clean shaven. Timmy licked his lips and began licking Jorgon’s crotch clean, Jorgon’s cum was delicious and his tongue working over his cock and balls had Jorgon getting hard again. Jorgon thought Timmy was gonna blow him but instead once Jorgon was clean Timmy got a new diaper. He put the diaper back on Jorgon’s muscled hips.

Toy Selection

“Alright baby time for you to pick your toy.” A large variety of sex toys appeared vibrators in various sizes and lengths there were pearls and beads all connected to vibes. Jorgon drooled at the sight of them all. He settled on a pink vibe 10 inches long and had a good thickness. “I wish this toy was inside you.” There was a poof and Jorgon moaned, his insides were filled in an instant.

The sex toys vanished and some stuffed plushies appeared. Various animals in a variety of colors. Jorgon picked a nice blue dog plushie and he gave it a squeeze. Jorgon gasped as the vibrator sprang to life, Jorgon squeezed the plushie again and the vibrations increased. The toy was magically linked to the toy inside him.

Bed Time

Timmy put Jordon back in his crib. “Good night Jorgon.” Timmy said and pulled a blanket over the man, and Jorgon began sucking his thumb and shivered as the toy inside him rubbed against his sweet spot. Timmy leaned down and gave the man a kiss goodnight. Jorgon squeezed the toy in his joy and the vibe increased it’s pace.

Timmy got in his own bed with a content sigh. He couldn’t wait to have some more fun with Jorgon. He fell into a deep sleep listening to Jorgon’s moans and sucking noises. Timmy had the best dreams of his life, until he felt something dip into his bed. He opened his eyes and saw Jorgon looking at him, the man had gotten out of his crib and wanted to sleep in Timmy’s bed. Timmy was about to order him to go back when he looked into Jorgon’s big eyes. “Alright just for tonight.”

Jorgon crawled into bed with Timmy he placed his head on Timmy’s chest and went back to sucking his thumb, a look of pure bliss on his face. His hard cock was once again pushing at the confines of the diaper.

To be continued

  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Jorgen’s Contract set 3

Diaper Change 2

The next day came and Timmy had to go to school. It seems Jorgen had gotten to excited in the night, he had cum so much the diaper could no longer contain it and his manly seed was gushing down his legs. “Aww did baby make a mess,” he said with a smirk, rubbing his back.

Jorgen nodded, and with a poof he was back on the changing table. Timmy removed the diaper, and he pulled out the sex toy. He handed the vibe to Jorden who began licking the toy clean.

The muscled fairy was waiting for Timmy to clean him. His cock balls and legs were sticky with cum. Instead of licking him, the teen brought over a bottle. “I wish all your spilled cum was in this bottle.” It became so as the bottle was filled up to the brim. He raised Jorgen’s hips and thrust the bottle into his ass.

“Ah Turner…” he moaned, his manhood leaking. Timmy smirked, and with a firm squeeze the contents of the bottle was dumped inside him. Jorgen shivered in pleasure, as his own milk filled up his channel.

The bottle was removed, and Timmy put him in a new diaper.

Tantrum

Timmy was running short on time, and told him he had to go. Jorgen got mad and ripped his diaper off and threw it against the wall. Timmy just smirked at him. “Bad baby!” he grabbed him by the ear, earning pained groans from the muscled fairy.

“I will not having any tantrums!” he hauled the muscled man to the corner. “You are in a time out.”

A cock ring was placed around the man’s cock. Jorgen groaned and a magic stool appeared, in the center of this stool was a huge dildo with little round pearls. “Now sit!” he obeyed taking in the pearl studded dildo, the pearls rubbed his insides, stroking the inner walls more than a smooth one could.

He shuddered as his muscled ass consumed the dildo. “Now sit there, you are not to move until I get home.”

“If I do?” he asked challenging him. Timmy smirked.

Baby Sitter

“Oh I got you covered, Cosmo.” The green haired male appeared. He wasn’t in his fairy form, he was tall and chiseled with nice pecs and abs, and a firm jaw. Cosmo was dressed in green leather, straps ran up over his muscled body and over his shoulders and down his back. He wore skin tight green shorts that could barely contain the massive length inside and the heavy balls.

He spoke with a rich deep voice that even had Jorgen trembling. “I got this baby sport, you run off to school.”

“Thanks Cosmo, see ya later. Do everything Cosmo says or you will be punished.”

Timmy left and Cosmo smirked. He reached into his pants and pulled his cock out. He walked over to the muscled fairy and his cock bobbed as he walked. Jorgen couldn’t help it, he blushed and felt his manhood twitch at the sight. “Don’t even think of moving.” The command made him freeze up.

“What if I need to pee?”

“You should have thought of that before you took off your diaper.” he said, and slid his cock across Jorgen’s cheek. “Bet your hungry?” he looked up at Cosmo in surprise. “Open up!”

Jorgen opened his mouth, and Cosmo slowly, very slowly ran his dick over to his lips, he circled the head around the buds, wetting his tender lips with pre. He thrust in and fed Jorgen his huge arousal.

He fisted the white hair, and fucked Jorgen’s throat, Cosmo was certainly sexy, but he lacked some stamina but in this situation it worked. He fucked his mouth to his release and flooded his mouth with cum. Jorgen drank it all down.

Cosmo sighed in bliss, and let the last few drops spill down. “Timmy said I should feed you every hour, until he comes home, just 8 hours to go.” He said slapping his soft cock against the man’s face.

To be continued


End file.
